The objective of the Institutional Career Development Core (KL2), known locally as the Johns Hopkins Clinical Research Scholars Program, is to develop and support junior faculty from within the Johns Hopkins University and University of Maryland Baltimore Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Nursing, Pharmacy, and Engineering to become independent, ethical, innovative, and transformative clinical and translational research leaders. Scholars gain broad knowledge of the translational research pathway, acquire the skills to adapt and enhance translational research models, and are able to work creatively and collaboratively within multidisciplinary team environments to advance and generate new knowledge to improve human health. Fundamental program elements include advanced didactic coursework, practical training in conducting research, completion of a grant writing course, exposure to innovative research approaches and technology, ?hands on? mentored research experience, and comprehensive career development activities designed to create an environment that encourages an interdisciplinary approach and maximizes the probability of successful careers in clinical and translational research. All Scholars will learn the basics about biodesign methods, ?big data? approaches, academic entrepreneurship, and health disparities. The KL2 program will support nine junior faculty Scholars for 2 years, followed by an assurance of an additional year of support by the nominating divisions. The new program will merge the existing strengths within the Johns Hopkins Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Nursing, and Engineering, as well as the Johns Hopkins Health System with the expertise at our new ICTR partner at the University of Maryland Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Pharmacy, Dentistry, Social Work, and Law, as well as the University of Maryland Medical Center. Integration of these programs will lead to trainee-centered, multidisciplinary learning and enhance junior faculty access to advanced training, especially those from disciplines without a history of formally trained clinical researchers; maximize possibilities for the widest possible cross-fertilization among disciplines; create core resources that facilitate top-notch research by junior faculty who may otherwise lack the resources to hire adequate analytic, statistical, and technical support; and heighten the impact of the approach on the culture of the institution. The intended outcome of the KL2 program is to develop and train the next generation of researchers, who are equipped with a foundation of skills in clinical and translational research, who will successfully transition to career development programs, e.g. K08 or K23 mentored clinician scientist awards, and ultimately to an independent career in clinical and translational research.